deponiafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Deponia Doomsday
Deponia Doomsday - четвертая часть серии "Deponia", вышедшая 1 марта 2016 года в Германии, для PC (Windows, Mac OS X), PlayStaion 4. Deponia Doomsday не является частью оригинальной трилогии, являясь неким - ответом на вопросы, которые остались после оригинальных трех частей, однако игра лишь оставила после себя еще больше вопросов. Временная линия Основная идея сюжета Deponia Doomsday заключается в путешествиях во времени, из-за чего игра является одновременно и сиквелом (рассказывая о событиях после оригинальной трилогии), приквелом (демонстрируя события, произошедшие до оригинальной трилогии, как относительно недавних, так и о событиях, которым уже не один десяток лет), так же умудряясь объяснять некоторые события, произошедшие во время оригинальной Трилогии. События игры Предыстория Игра начинается с небольшой истории, которую рассказывает Гоал. История начинается с, по сути, самого начала вообще всей истории человечества, а именно - с момента, когда еще примитивные, первобытные люди начали собираться в небольшие общины. Со временем популяция людей увеличилась и поселениям было необходимо расширяться, но в этом им мешали дикие животные, которые обитали в лесах. Через некоторое время люди изобрели копья против животных. Жизнь людей стала проще, но некоторые из Депонианцев использовали копья против своих же соплеменников. Против них построили стены, против стен - лестницы, против лестниц - башни. Прогресс неуклонно вел народ к светлому будущему, но в один момент люди стали замечать, что на планете начало скапливаться много мусора, который уже некуда было девать. Предвидя худшее некоторые из людей начали строительство Космической станции, ей дали название - Элизиум. Когда строительство было завершено Элизиум взмыл в небесную гладь через атмосферу, к орбите планеты. Первоначально станция служила ковчегом, гарантией того, что человеческая раса не вымрет, впоследствии Элизиум перестал контактировать с Депонией и замкнулся в себе. Со временем жители Элизиума забыли о том, что на планете остались другие люди и стали считать себя последними представителями людской расы в мире. После этого Гоал рассказывает о событиях, которые происходили в оригинальной трилогии, а именно о том, что Элизианцы забыли об обитаемости Депонии, к счастью им об этом напомнил один из Депонианцев - Руфус, который сорвал планы коварного Аргуса и Органона, спас Гоал и всех жителей Депонии, ради чего он совершил самоубийственный прыжок. "Джеронимо-о-о!" История плавно переносится на поверхность оледеневшей Депонии, к одной из Взрывных башен Органона подъезжал транспортник "Эдвард Сноумен", которым управлял Загадочный Человек. По приезду Путешественник вспоминает бывшего техника Сноумена - Джеремаю, которого, судя по всему, убили некие Чморлоки. Закончив придаваться воспоминаниям Путешественник начал искать путь внутрь Взрывной Башни. Путешественник использует горелку, чтобы расплавить входной замок. Путешественник был занят дверью и совершенно не заметил, как за его спиной собрались сотни ранее упомянутых Чморлоков, которые погнались за ним. Путешественник взбежал на верхний этаж Взрывной башни, где заблокировал дверь, временно задержав Чморлоков. На вершине Путешественник нашел то, зачем он сюда приехал - механизм активации всех Взрывных Башен, приводящий к детонации зарядов этих башен, что в свою очередь должно было полностью уничтожить всю Депонию. Путешественник подошел к кнопке активации, однако он начал задыхаться и был вынужден сдернуть с себя маску и бандану. Как оказалось, загадочным Путешественником оказался никто иной, как - Руфус, постаревший, получивший несколько шрамов, но Руфус. Руфус нажал на кнопку активации, но снаряд не был активирован из-за неисправности механизма. Руфус, не видя других путей решения, залез на заряд и попытался отсоединить удерживающие его скобы вручную, что у него получилось. Снаряд взорвался, вызвав цепную реакцию, вся Депония была уничтожена за считанные секунды. Охота на Розового Слона Руфус просыпается в небольшой каморке. Как оказалось, Ядерная зима, Чморлоки, старый и брутальный Руфус, оказались всего лишь сном, но Руфуса не оставляло ощущение, что это сновидение было предвестником чего-то большего. Как бы то ни было, Руфус вышел из каморки, которая, как оказалось, является кабинкой Воздушного Шара, с помощью которого Руфус, вместе с Тони, хотел долететь до Элизиума. Все, что оставалось подготовить перед запуском - топливо и то, чем его разжечь, так же Руфусу было необходимо упаковать и погрузить набор хрустальных фужеров Тони, для этого он вернулся в кабинку шара, где взял пузырчатую пленку. Выйдя из кабинки Руфус задумался о своем сне, в это время проезжавшая машина разбила набор фужеров и припарковалась на осколках. Руфус прошел за машину, чтобы узнать, кто разбил фужеры Тони. За машиной он встретил странно одетого незнакомца, который не хотел разговаривать с Руфусом, говоря,что их разговор может спровоцировать катастрофу апокалиптического масштаба, однако когда Руфус упомянул разбитые фужеры загадочный исследователь все таки рассказал, кто он и зачем прибыл в Кувак. Незнакомец представился Макхрониклом, из Университета Хламоторговли в Пуэрто-Ржаво, цель визита в Кувак - поиск временных аномалий. После беседы Макхроникл упомянул, что для решения проблемы с разбитыми фужерами он может повернуть время вспять, с помощью своей машины. Руфус не раздумывая привел машину времени в действие, вернувшись на несколько минут в прошлое, как раз перед тем, как Макхроникл наехал на фужеры Тони. Макхроникл окликнул Руфуса, на что тот ответил, что помнит его. Факт того, что Руфус помнит его даже после перемещения во времени немного удивил Макхроникла, однако он сразу же упомянул, что сейчас им необходимо припарковать машину времени, при этом не задев фужеры. Руфус давал Макхрониклу команды, когда нужно затормозить, а когда поддать газу, однако его отвлек появившийся за спиной, как показалось самому Руфусу, Розовый слон. Руфус обернулся, но позади никого не было. Пока озадаченный Руфус пытался сообразить что к чему, Мак случайно разбил фужеры Тони. Руфус еще немного поговорил с Профессором. Мак рассказал ему, что помнит все из-за надетой на голову шапки из фольги, а Руфус не забыл об их первой встрече из-за имплантированной в голову металлической пластины. После разговора Руфус отправился в центр города, по дороге он встретил знакомого - пьянчугу Тука. В разговоре с ним Руфус вспомнил о своих друзьях - Бозо и Доке, а так же о приключениях, которые они пережили вместе, однако все это, как и история с Депонианской Ядерной зимой были лишь сном. Руфус подумал, что Тук может помочь ему в поисках Розового слона, однако для этого ему было необходимо достать для него шапку из фольги, как у Макхроникла. Пройдя ближе к центру города Руфус заметил, что при его приближении все электроприборы выключаются, как оказалось, это происходит из-за того, что Гизмо отключает приборы, когда Руфус подходит к ним слишком близко. Это было сделано для минимизации возможности возникновения пожара в городе, во время проведения Гриль-четверга, так как это мероприятие было очень важным для города и Гизмо, как главный пожарный, не мог допустить его срыва. Как бы то ни было, Руфус находит фольгу, из которой делает шапку для Тука, после чего отправляется к Макхрониклу, чтобы снова повернуть время вспять и, наконец таки, припарковать злосчастный агрегат Профессора. Наконец, машина была припаркована, при этом фужеры остались целы. После этого Руфус отправляется поговорить с Туком, который рассказал, что видел Розового слона и даже боролся с нм, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Теперь, когда фужеры были целы, Руфус мог спокойно позвать Тони к воздушному шару, пока он не нашел топливо и розжиг. Каково же было удивление Руфуса, когда он узнал от Тони, что фужеры каким-то образом разбились. Тони, своими оскорблениями и ударом, ясно дала понять Руфусу, что между ними все кончено. Руфус направился к Шару, как и сказала Тони, фужеры были разбиты. Руфус потребовал от Тука объяснений, почему он не охранял хрусталь, как ему было велено, на что испуганный Тук ответил, что до сих пор не может понять, как Слону удалось провести его, однако подошедший Макхроникл ответил на этот вопрос. По его мнению, Слон так же умеет перемещаться во времени, это предположение еще больше взволновало бедного Тука, однако Руфус был полон решимости поймать Слона и доказать Тони свою невиновность. В груде осколков Руфус нашел кусок шкуры Слона и, как он позже выяснил, она начинала светиться при наведении на нее осколком фужера. Благодаря битому стеклу Руфус смог проявить следы, оставленные Розовым слоном. Команда направилась по горячим следам Следы привели их к секретному убежищу Слона, которое находилось под улочками на окраине Кувака. Команда спустилась в убежище, Слона нигде не было. Руфус хотел продолжить исследовать секретное убежище, однако испуганный Тук, которого Руфус хотел оставить на входе (на случай если объявится Розовый слон) потребовал оружие для защиты, в случае нападения Слона. Побродив по городу Руфус нашел подходящее оружие обороны - Ружье на слона, однако его владелец, Зун, отказывался отдать его Руфусу, у него не было соответствующей лицензии. Руфус раздобыл Лицензию Охотника на слонов, после чего Зун согласился отдать ему ружье. Руфус отдал ружье Туку, после чего, вместе с Макхрониклом, продвинулся вглубь убежища. Они нашли второй выход, который вел на площадку, где стояли фужеры Тони. Руфус решил, что во время следующего перемещения во времени здесь будет необходимо организовать ловушку, чтобы таки изловить Слона. Руфус снова переместился во времени, фужеры все еще были целы. Руфус подготовил ловушку, после чего снова позвал Тони к воздушному шару. Ловушка сработала, однако вместо Слона в нее попалась Мамаша Тони. Увидев это Тони обиделась на Руфуса и отправилась в магазин своего отца. Руфус пришел к Тони в надежде, что она его простит, однако, он все запорол, чем привел Тони в ярость. Она решила закурить, чтобы снять напряжение, но из-за разлитого Руфусом горючего и искры, высеченной зажигалкой Тони, магазин Бернерта взлетел на воздух Руфус предложил Макхрониклу снова переместиться во времени, чтобы исправить инцидент с Мамой Тони и магазином Бернерта, однако обломки здания сломали машину времени. После этого Руфус решил, что пусть все остается как есть, он отправляется на Элизиум один, без Тони. Руфус подобрал горящий обломок здания, с его помощью развел в печи воздушного Шара огонь, наконец он был готов к полету на Элизиум. Однако во время набора высоты шар воспламенился и начал падать. Руфус упал в окрестностях Кувака, сам же шар рухнул на центральную площадь, чем привел горожан в ярость. Сам же Руфус, а так же Макхроникл, спрятались от разъяренной толпы в убежище Слона. К их удивлению, там стояла Машина времени, с помощью которой Розовый слон и совершал свои межвременные путешествия. Руфус и Мак использовали эту машину, чтобы спастись от толпы. "День сурка" Мак и Руфус переместились на Элизиум, но в каком времени они находились Макхроникл не знал. Пока Руфус ходил по коридорам исследуя Станцию, Мак пытался отрегулировать работу машины времени. Как позже оказалось, они оказались на Элизиуме, который не пережил дефицит ресурсов и рухнул на Депонию. Пытаясь помочь элизианцу, Руфус случайно обрушил коридор. Как оказалось, в одной из комнат находилась Гоал, появление которой удивило как Руфуса, так и Мака. Руфус пытался добраться до машины времени, использовав ранее найденный крюк с веревкой в качестве тарзанки, однако во время этого произошел "Казус", но в конечном итоге вся троица оказалась в машине времени. Команда снова переместилась во времени. В этот раз они попали на Элизиум еще до отбытия Клитуса и Гоал на Депонию. Стоило Руфусу и Маку выйти из машины времени, как Гоал оставила их, снова переместившись во времени. Руфус решил осмотреть отсек, в котором они оказались, Макхроникл же полез в вентиляцию, в которой впоследствии и застрял, не имея возможности выбраться. Руфус же поднялся на площадку перед лифтом, где он увидел Клитуса и Гоал, которые обсуждали предстоящую инспекцию. После недолгих споров Гоал отправилась собирать свои вещи. Воспользовавшись этим, Руфус выкрал у Клитуса карту доступа к Лифту, чуть не попавшись на глаза неожиданно поднявшимся на Станцию Аргусу и Улиссу. Маку удалось проползти по трубам на верх, где он окончательно застрял, но он хотя бы мог дышать, благодаря отверстию в трубе. Через это отверстие Мак увидел Руфуса, который хотел направиться в развлекательную зону Станции. Мак пытался сказать, что подобные их действия могут привести к неизвестным проблемам с течением времени, однако Руфус не слушал его, ему не терпелось испытать все развлечения Элизиума. Через некоторое время Макхрониклу таки удалось выбраться из вентиляции, попутно Профессор понял, к чему именно могут привести их действия - к временной петле. Макхроникл должен был как можно скорее найти Руфуса и предупредить его о временной петле, однако он не успевает, путь времени замкнулся в петле, день начался по новому. Переместившись во времени, Макхроникл объяснил Руфусу, что произошло и как это можно исправить - восстановить обычный ход событий, результатом которого должен был стать его самоубийственный прыжок (концовка Goodbye Deponia), однако Руфусу не нравился такой расклад, он решил сделать все по своему. Руфус решил не допустить отбытие Гоал на Депонию, для этого он хотел задержать её в нижних шлюзах, однако все его попытки были тщетны, Руфусу не удавалось убедить Гоал. Тогда он решил претвориться Улиссом и от его имени приказать ей остаться в шлюзах, но она его не послушалась. Тогда Руфус решил узнать коды самоуничтожения станции, чтобы в следующем разговоре с Гоал иметь более веские аргументы. Для того, чтобы добыть коды доступа, Руфус решил собрать Совет Старейшин, попутно выполнив поручения каждого из Старейшин. Однако, во время выполнения поручения в генном зоопарке, Руфус случайно синтезировал Чморлоков, которые за считанные часы заполонили Элизиум, Руфус и трое Старейшин оказались заперты в бане зоны отдыха. На помощь пришел Макхроникл, показавший им путь по вентиляции в зал Совета, где Руфус узнал коды самоуничтожения, после чего снова произошел откат времени. Теперь Руфус, предварительно одев шлем Улисса, пригрозил Гоал уничтожить всю Станцию, если она отправится на Депонию, что он, собственно, чуть и не сделал, катастрофы удалось избежать лишь чудом. Руфус спустился в нижние шлюзы, где между ним и Гоал состоялся разговор, который прервала орда Чморлоков, спасаясь от которых Руфус, Мак и Гоал спрыгнули с Элизиума на Депонию. Парк Злоключений Руфус и Гоал приземлились в неизвестном им месте. Гоал помогла Руфусу выбраться из могилы, в которой он оказался после падения. Придя в себя Руфус решил во что бы то ни стало разорвать временную петлю и вернуть поток времени в обычное русло, для этого ему было необходимо вернуться в Кувак до того, как произойдет еще один откат времени назад. Руфус обратил внимание на компанию, которая сидела у костра. Подойдя ближе он поинтересовался, в какой стороне Кувак, на что ему ответили, что Кувак находится в четырех днях пешего хода, а вот Пуэрто-Ржаво, город откуда прибыл Макхроникл, находился в нескольких часах плаванья по реке, однако для начала нужно было найти лодку. Все те же сидящие у костра незнакомцы посоветовали поискать лодку в Заброшенном парке аттракционов, который находился неподалеку. Руфус и Гоал прошли через парк к туннелю любви, около которого стояли Сутини и Шмарли. Руфус обратил внимание, что у Сутини имеется лодка и он даже был не против довести их до Пуэрто-Ржаво, но загвоздка была в том, что на лодке любви может плыть только влюбленная пара. Руфус говорит, что у него есть девушка, однако этого оказалось не достаточно, Сутини потребовал предъявить фото, на котором он был бы запечатлен в романтической обстановке со своей второй половинкой. Руфус нашел идеальный фон для фотографии, однако теперь ему нужно было найти подходящую "половинку", а так же создать хороший антураж, для этого он решил создать куклу из шара для боулинга (голова), найденной им косметики (чтобы придать шару черты лица), но этого явно было не достаточно. В Парке Руфус нашел знакомого Пророка, который, однако, еще не знал его (из-за того, что Руфус находился в том временном промежутке, когда они еще не были знакомы) Пророк попросил Руфуса найти ему хрустальный шар, вместо потерянного старого, но Руфуса больше заинтересовал тюрбан который идеально бы подошел в качестве волос для куклы, однако Пророк не хотел расставаться со своим головным убором, он стеснялся своей лысины. С помощью старых модных журналов Руфус убедил Пророка, что лысая голова - последний писк моды, после чего Пророк все таки согласился отдать свой тюрбан. С потерей хрустального шара Руфус разобрался с помощью лысой головы Пророка, отполировав её до такой степени, что в ней можно было увидеть свое отражение. Руфус сказал Пророку попробовать провести сеанс предсказаний с помощью своей сияющей лысины, на что Пророк согласился. План Руфуса сработал, Пророк вошел в транс, Руфус сразу же сфотографировал его, чтобы использовать эту фотографию как подвернется случай. В Парке аттракционов Руфус нашел пластиковое кольцо, которое вполне вошло бы в антураж любовного фото, однако его украл вомбат, после чего зверек убежал в зеркальную комнату. Руфус попытался вернуть кольцо, однако не смог этого сделать, тут нужен был целый отряд, чтобы изловит этого подлого вомбата. Руфус нашел Макхроникла, как оказалось, он приземлился на работающие Русские Горки и не мог самостоятельно с них слезть. В этом ему "великодушно "помог" Руфус, попутно достав с неба звезду (буквально), чтобы в дальнейшем использовать её на любовном фото. Мак же должен был выступить в роли фотографа. Неподалеку от места падения Руфус нашел Провидца, который высек три заповеди в камне, однако на четвертую ему не хватило вдохновения, ему нужно было ведение, которое ему предоставил Руфус (с помощью ранее сделанной фотографии Пророка), а так же дав ему краски, с напутствием не высекать все в камне. Провидец написал четвертую запись и сказал трем сидевшим у костра ветеранам войн посмотреть на нее, однако она им очень не понравилась, они обхаяли Провидца. Воспользовавшись этим Руфус предложил ветеранам пойти с ним в зеркальную комнату и поймать вомбата. Ветераны не были против, им терять было уже нечего. После опасного похода в логово ужасного вомбата группа все таки нашла заветное кольцо, которое стоило всех понесенных потерь (а их было много, в бою полегли почти все Рыцари). Теперь Руфус мог сделать идеальное любовное фото. Руфус украсил шар для боулинга тюрбаном Пророка (которые выполняли роль волос), прикрепил звезду, приделал к шару руку манекена и надел на один из пальцев кольцо, после чего поместил шар на место. После этого Руфус занял свое место, а Макхроникл снял все это на камеру. Идеальное фото было готово, казалось бы, все прошло как нельзя лучше, но их заметила Гоал, которой очень не понравилось то, что сделал Руфус, она сильно на него обиделась. Но как бы то ни было, у них получилось убедить Сутини, они погрузились на борт, лодка отчалила, до Пуэрто-Ржаво оставался час пути. Лектор Руфус По прибытию в Университет Пуэрто-Ржаво отец Макхроникла, а по совместительству и Декан одного из факультетов этого самого университета, садит Мака под домашний арест и работа лектора, которую должен был выполнить Макхроникл, легла на плечи Руфуса. Осматривая Университет Руфус забрел в аудиторию, где его ждали студенты, которым он должен был читать лекцию. Руфус, используя пару утконосов для искажения пространственно-временного континуума в отдельно взятой аудитории, провел лекцию, после чего попросил студентов помочь ему с Машиной Времени Макхроникла. Однако о своем друге - Маке Руфус тоже не забыл: Он помог ему выбраться из-под пристального взора его папаши, попутно помогая решить ему вопросы морального характера, гложившие Ангуса ранее. Немного покопавшись в Машине Времени Макхроникла, команда, хоть и потеряв одного из студентов, смогла снова запустить её, но оставался нерешенным вопрос с обиженной Гоал, которая отказывалась идти за Руфусом дальше. Вернувшись в аудиторию Руфус обнаружил Гоал, которая, после душевного разговора с ним, все таки согласилась идти с ним дальше, предпочтя забыть свою обиду на Руфуса. Парадокс Сити или как не следует путешествовать во времени Пройдя через временной портал Руфус и его друзья оказались в межвременной области, в которой они обнаружили целый город, под названием Парадокс Сити. Немного обследовав город Руфус находит ту Гоал, которая бросила его и Макхроникла на Элизиуме. Как оказалось, эта версия Гоал пыталась использовать машину времени, но она не смогла сориентироваться во временных порталах и заблудилась, в скором времени Машина времени сломалась, Гоал была обречена жить здесь. Однако она была не одинока в этом месте, через некоторое время она обнаружила других путников, застрявших в межвреминьи как и она. Через некоторое время через порталы к ним начал падать мусор, из которого они построили свой город. Пока Руфус разговаривал с Гоал, временные порталы закрылись, он, Гоал и Макхроникл оказались заблокированы в этом городе вплоть до того момента, пока порталы снова не откроются. Понятное дело, Руфус не хотел уповать на удачу и волю случая в отношении порталов, по этому он решил найти способ открыть их самостоятельно. От жителей Парадокс Сити Руфус узнает, что город находится на осадном положении из-за нашествия Чморлоков. Так же Руфус находит в городе предка Макхроникла - Рокко и нескольких примечательных искателей приключений, которые помогали ему найти способ решить проблему с порталами. Хотя Руфус и нашел способ открытия порталов, но из-за этого в городе и даже в его собственной команде, дела складывались не самым лучшим образом: Руфус сорвал свадьбу Гоал и Рокко (которую он сам же по ошибке и организовал), Чморлоки прорвали защитные укрепления и заполонили Парадокс Сити и, в следствии этого, Руфусу и Гоал прешлось оставить Мака и Альтер Гоал, чтобы бежать самим. После этого Гоал и Руфус перемещались через огромное количество временных линий, попутно побывав, хоть и не долго, в плену у обезумевшего Ронни, стать свидетелями войны двух депонианских наций, а так же побывать в ранее пережитых ими приключениях, но в конечном итоге все временные линии привели уже одного Руфуса (Гоал потерялась ранее) к тому же, на чем закончилась оригинальная трилогия - к самоубийственному прыжку Руфуса, однако в этот раз одна из Альтернативных версий Гоал, которой удалось переместиться во времени к этому моменту, решила вмешаться и не дать Руфусу упасть на Депонию. Она поймала Руфуса за руку и хотела вернуться с ним в настоящее время, однако жители утопии (которые ранее были переодеты в Розового Слона) были против этого и настаивали на соблюдении изначального сценария, по которому Руфус все таки падал на Депонию. Гоал и Руфус противилась этому, однако Альтер Руфус, который переместился к ним из бесконечных зацикленных переживаний одних и тех же событий решительно настаивал на том, чтобы Гоал дала Руфусу упасть на планету, ради блага всего мира в целом и её в частности. Гоал, скрепя сердце, отпустила Руфуса, после чего Утопианцы переместили её на поверхность Депонии, а сами отбыли на свою родную планету. Сюжетные трудности Сюжет в Deponia Doomsday сложно назвать понятным, прямолинейным и без сюжетных дыр, видно, что в некоторых местах он откровенно бредовый, даже по меркам Депонии: Иногда сюжет устанавливает собственные правила, взятые из воздуха, а через некоторое время нарушает их и устанавливает новые правила, так же сюжет крайне "многослоен", из-за чего и появляется такое обилие "Альтернативных" персонажей и разных временных линий. Автор заранее приносит извинения за манер написания статьи, по другому просто не получилось бы рассказать об игре, сохранив при этом нить повествования и понимание того, что вообще происходит в сюжете. Интересные факты * Перед входом в Кувак Зун жарит какое-то животное, которое перед этим, судя по всему, переехала машина. Во время разговора с Зуном, можно узнать, что это сурок и он жарит его потому что сегодня День Сурка. Это является отсылкой к одноименному фильму "День Сурка". * В баре Парадокс Сити на полке стоит уменьшенная модель машины DeLorean, на которой Док и Марти совершали путешествия во времени в фильме "Назад в Будущее". * Машина времени "Ретардис", принадлежащая пожилому путешественнику во времени в кафе Парадокс Сити является пародией на Тардис из сериала "Доктор Кто", так же это является забавной шуткой самой по себе, т.к. в переводе с английского слово "Retard" означает "заторможенный, медлительный". * Сцена, в которой Руфус и Макхроникл впервые находят капсулу времени, пародирует начальную сцену из игры "A New Begining: Final Cut". * На знаке, закрывающем размалывание личинки в блендере изображён картофельный гном из другой игры от Daedalic "Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes". В той игре они выполняли похожую функцию, крася все трупы в розовый цвет. * В баре Лонзо, если несколько раз потыкать на карточку со знаком вопроса, которая стоит на полке над барной стоякой, появится темная сова, которая будет ухать в такт заигравшей рок музыке * Малышка Бу (розовый медведь с рекламных плакатов на Элизиуме) является видоизменённой копией Бонни из игры "Five Nights at Freddy". * Многие шляпы, которые являются коллекционкой игры взяты из других игр от дедаликов. Таким образом в игре можно отыскать шапку Седвика из The Whispered World, или головной убор Палача из Anna's Quest. * В конце, когда Руфус и Гоал оттаивают, если щёлкнуть на холодильнике, Руфус говорит, что идиотская идея - спрятаться в холодильнике от Апокалипсиса. Это является отсылкой к фильму "Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа". * Фиолетовое щупальце в локации с клоуном Сутини (неактивная зона, нужно кликнуть на воду) - отсылка к игре "Day of the Tentacle". * Чморлоки в английской версии Депонии - Fewlocks. В книжке Герберта Уэльса "Машина Времени" были Морлоки, Morlocks. Это является игрой слов, понятной только при рассмотрении английских названий: Morlocks - "More" и "lock", Fewlock - "Few" и "lock". More - больше, Few - мало (fewer - меньше). * Описание молока "Men who stare at goat's milk" - отсылка к фильму "Men who stare at goats"(Безумный спецназ) * Старая Альтер Гоал говорит про утконоса на батарейках: "But it just keeps going, and going, and going..." - это отсылка к серии тв-реклам Energizer 1990-х, где ходил кролик на батарейке и звучала точно эта фраза, в русском варианте она была "а он всё работает, работает и работает". В русском варианте Депонии перевели как "а он всё играет и играет, и играет". * Когда Клитус рассказывает Гоал об опасностях Депонии а Руфус прячется среди багажа, подождите и послушать все диалоги, среди них присутствует отсылка к игре Fallout 2. * Когда Гоал сидит в локации с клоуном Сутини, Руфус произносит фразу "Ground control to major Goal"(в русской версии "Управление вызывает майора Гоал") - отсылка к песне Дэвида Боуи "Space Oddity" * Когда Руфус и Макхроникл в первый раз садятся в машину времени, Руфус произносит фразу "Fuses? Where we're going we don't need fuses!" (Предохранители? Там, куда мы направляемся, предохранители не нужны) - отсылка к фильму "Назад в Будущее", где была такая же фраза, только про дороги (Дороги? Там, куда мы направляемся, дороги не нужны). * Когда мать Тони висит на шаре, нужно несколько раз нажать на неё правой кнопкой мыши, после чего экран становится пиксельным и по нему пролетает танцующий Тук. * В контактном зоопарке нужно нажать на совокролика и сразу же кнопку Esc, после чего появится Кролик, скажет "Look for D. !" и пропадет. Это является отсылкой к игре The Night of the Rabith. Некоторые Интересные факты были взяты с Пасхалки Вики (Пасхалки по игре Deponia Doomsday)Категория:Deponia Doomsday Категория:Игры Daedalic Категория:Серия игр (Deponia)